Recently, ice cream manufacturers have had the difficult task of attempting to develop ice creams having both taste and nutritive constitution for responding to consumer's diverse tastes and the growth of the consumer's interest for figure (beauty) and health.
A conventional ice cream, e.g., a vanilla ice cream, is generally produced by using relatively large amounts of sugar (granulated sugar), butterfat (milk), fresh cream, and the like, such as shown in the following Table 1.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ AMOUNT ______________________________________ INGREDIENTS (A) Milk 550 g (Fat 3.2%) Fresh Cream 180 g (Fat 45%) Granulated 145 g Sugar Glucose Egg Yolk 60 g Skim Milk 45 g Powder Stabilizers 7 g INGREDIENTS (B) Milk 100 g Vanilla beans 0.5 bottle COINTREAU 6 g 13 g ______________________________________
A conventional method of manufacturing the ice cream comprises the steps of:
(1) mixing the ingredients (A) of Table 1 in a bowl;
(2) pasteurizing the mixture prepared by the step (1) in an ice cream pasteurizer (Mixed Ingredient Stirring-Heating Device), and conducting a high-temperature sterilization and an alpha treatment simultaneously;
(3) aging and cooling said heated mixture prepared by the step (2) in an aging pad (Mixed Ingredient Cooling-Aging Device), to prepare a yellow base, e.g., 1,000 g (butterfat 3.5%; solids-not-fat 9.2%);
(4) carefully adding the ingredients (B), one by one, to the yellow base and mixing therewith;
(5) cooling the mixture prepared by the step (4) in an ice cream freezer for five to ten minutes; and
(6) preserving the prepared ice cream in a refrigerator (freezer).